


Memories

by Nadiainklover



Series: Yellow and Green [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Simon Lewis, M/M, Slytherin Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: “Did you bring the memories?” Alec asked Simon.“I did,” Simon nodded.He pulled the box out of his bag. Inside were the multiple vials with the silver smoke that used to be his father’s memories.“Are you sure about this, Simon?” Catarina asked him gently. “We understand this will be very hard for you,”“I’m sure,” Simon nodded. “I just...I’m just nervous,”“We’ll be with you this whole time, Simon,” Raphael said gently.“I know,” Simon smiled nervously.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Yellow and Green [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1009890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here's the new addition to the series! :) Thanks to everyone that has been commenting and liking my stories! You make me very happy :) 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

The very first time Simon visited Diagon Alley, Simon had been terrified. He had received instructions on how to get there when he received the letter. The first week after receiving the letter, Simon thought it was a joke. Simon had grown up his whole life thinking he was just like anyone else and then all of a sudden he was a wizard and he was supposed to go to a magical school hidden somewhere no-one else knew. His mother had not believed him when he told her about the letter and about his powers, but there was something in the back of his head telling him to just go. And then, one day, someone knocked on the door looking for him. It was a woman, a witch, and she explained everything to him and his mother. The witch had managed to convince Elaine Lewis and then the witch took Simon to Diagon Alley so he could get all of his supplies for school. The same witch guided him towards the train station, but that had been the last time Simon saw her. He later learned that all muggle-born wizards had a representative wizard or witch that helped them understand the whole process to get into Hogwarts. 

After that year, Simon went to Diagon Alley by himself. But by his second year, he was already very good friends with Clary and they agreed to meet there so they could buy their supplies together. As the years went by, Simon always met with Clary, Izzy, Jace, and Alec. 

This year, however, Simon was meeting with Raphael. They would get their school supplies and then meet with their friends Catarina, Magnus, Alec, and Ragnor. Simon was excited to go back to Hogwarts, even with how things currently were like. Simon felt restless without using magic. He had grown used to living in a magical environment and whenever he went back home he felt like something was missing. He loved his home and he was glad he got to see his mother after being away for most of the year, but he still missed magic whenever he was home. 

Reaching waited inside of the Leaky Cauldron, where he and Raphael had agreed to meet. He didn’t have to wait long, moments after he had walked inside the pub he saw Raphael and his family arriving through floo powder. Simon grinned widely at the sight of his boyfriend, who was brushing ashes off his clothes and then dusting off one of his younger brother’s clothes.

“Simon!” Raphael’s mother, Guadalupe, was the first one to notice him.  
“Hello Mrs. Santiago,” Simon greeted her.  
“I already told you to call me Guadalupe,” the woman said, pulling him into a hug. “It is so nice to see you”  
“Thank you, you too” Simon smiled.  
“Hello Simon,” Raphael spoke softly  
“Rapha! Hi,” Simon said, his voice and smile turning softer.  
“Hey, Simon!” The twins said at the same time.  
“Hello David, hello Miguel” Simon greeted Raphael’s brothers.  
“Do you have your video game?” David asked excitedly.

When Simon first met David and Miguel, he had shown them his 3DS and taught them how to play with it. The two wizards had been fascinated with the technology and since then they’ve been requesting to have their own game.

“Not today, sorry guys” Simon shook his head.  
“Come on, you two,” Guadalupe told the twins. “We have to get your supplies for school,”  
“I’ll meet you guys later,” Raphael said. “Simon and I are meeting with everyone else,”  
“Alright,” Guadalupe smiled, giving her older son some money. “Be safe,”  
“Bye Guadalupe!” Simon said.  
“You should come for dinner, Simon” Guadalupe said. “You know you’re always welcome,”  
“Let me ask my mom!” Simon grinned.  
“You should bring her along!” Guadalupe said then. “I would love to meet your mother,”  
“I’ll ask her” Simon nodded.  
“Alright then, goodbye boys.”

Guadalupe walked off with David and Miguel, leaving Simon and Raphael by themselves. Raphael laced his fingers with Simon’s and started pulling him out of the pub.

“Come on, we have things to buy before we meet with everyone else,” Raphael said.

The two of them went to Flourish and Botts first and got each of their books and then they got new quills and parchment. Simon’s supplies were much less than Raphael’s. Since it was Raphael’s last year at Hogwarts, he was taking his NEWTs. He had taken some very advanced-level classes that requested a lot of materials. Simon’s own classes were not as complicated. 

“What classes are you taking this year?” Raphael asked.  
“Most of the basic ones,” Simon shrugged. “Charms, DADA, Herbology, and Transfiguration.”  
“Are you taking any electives?” Raphael wondered.  
“Not really,” Simon shook his head. “I mean...I have muggle studies, but I’m just taking that one because Professor Charity asked me to assist her. Like a PA or something,”  
“Simon, that’s great,” Raphael said.  
“I suppose” Simon smiled. “I know it is mostly a boring and silly subject, but I actually enjoy seeing pure-blood wizards learning about the muggle world.”  
“Have you thought about what you’ll do after Hogwarts?” Raphael asked. “You once mentions something about education?”  
“Yeah,” Simon nodded. “I like teaching...Professor Charity said she could help me get an internship or maybe even a job! But who knows...I still have two years to think about it”  
“That’s amazing Simon” Raphael smiled at his boyfriend.  
“What about you?” Simon asked. “I know you’re going into politics, but have you thought where exactly in the Ministry you want to work at?”  
“I’m still deciding,” Raphael shrugged. “Maybe International Magical Cooperation or something of that sort,”  
“Fancy,” Simon teased him.  
“Shut up,” Raphael grumbled.

The two of them continued shopping for their school supplies, stopping once to get some ice-cream. Once they had bought all of their stuff, they started to make their way towards Fell’s Treasures and Antiques. It was the shop that Ragnor’s parents owned. Simon had never been inside the shop, but he had seen it a few times in previous years. Inside, the shop was illuminated with warm lights hovering above the shelves. There were rows of shelves and counters filled with various things. All of them looked like relics to Simon. There were books and vases and some things Simon didn’t even know what they were.

“Sharon!” Simon looked up and saw Magnus walking down the aisle towards them. “Raphy! I’m glad you could make it,”  
“Don’t call us that,” Raphael grumbled.  
“Everyone’s in the back,” Magnus said, ignoring Raphael’s comment. “We were just waiting for you,”

Magnus led them through the store and towards the back of the room. The shop seemed empty, Simon couldn’t even see Ragnor’s parents or anyone else working at the shop. Reaching the back room, Simon saw Catarina, Ragnor, and Alec already there.

“Hello guys,” Catarina greeted them.  
“About time!” Ragnor complained. “What took you so long?”  
“We were getting our supplies,” Simon explained.  
“It took you ages,” Ragnor sighed.  
“Stop being so dramatic,” Raphael rolled his eyes. “We’re here now,”  
“We’ve prepared everything,” Catarina spoke, pointing at the Pensieve that was placed in the corner of the room.  
“Did you bring the memories?” Alec asked Simon.  
“I did,” Simon nodded.

He pulled the box out of his bag. Inside were the multiple vials with the silver smoke that used to be his father’s memories.

“Are you sure about this, Simon?” Catarina asked him gently. “We understand this will be very hard for you,”  
“I’m sure,” Simon nodded. “I just...I’m just nervous,”  
“We’ll be with you this whole time, Simon,” Raphael said gently.  
“I know,” Simon smiled nervously.  
“Alright...so let’s get this show on the road!” Magnus clapped his hands once. “We can’t all go into the memories, one of us has to stay out and make sure we’re not interrupted,”  
“I can stay here,” Catarina offered. “Looking into a Pensieve always made me dizzy, anyway”  
“Alright,” Magnus nodded and then he turned to Simon “Shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here!  
> Sorry I couldn't update last week :P But this one is a large one! and I promise to have the next chapter up soon!
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading my stories! I hope you enjoy it :)

Simon wasn’t sure what to expect. He had never looked into someone else’s memories. He actually didn’t even know it was possible to do that. But here he was, standing with his friends around a Pensieve and about to look into his father’s memories. His stomach felt heavy and his hands were shaking and sweating. Raphael seemed to notice his twitching because he gently took hold of his hand and squeezed his hand, gently yet firmly. Simon gave him a secret smile, appreciating the other’s silent support.

“They’re not labeled,” Magnus said looking at the different vials.   
“I guess we’ll find out what they’re about as we see them,” Alec sighed.  
“Are you ready?” Magnus asked, taking one of the vials and opening it.  
“Yes” They all nodded.

Magnus poured the contents of the vial inside the Pensieve. Simon saw it swirl and mix with the liquid inside the Pensieve. 

“On the count of three,” Magnus said. 

He counted up to three and then the five of them leaned into the Pensieve. Simon felt the floor underneath his feet vanish. He panicked for a moment, watching as his surroundings changed. One moment he was suspended into the nothingness and the next he was standing in a coffee shop. Raphael was standing next to him, they were still holding hands. Magnus, Alec and Ragnor were not too far away.

“Where are we?” Simon asked.  
“Looks like London,” Ragnor said. He had walked towards the window, looking out into the busy street.   
“Can they...hear us?” Simon wondered, looking at all the people around the shop.  
“No, they can’t” Raphael shook his head. “This is a memory, this already happened.”

Simon looked around, wondering why they had been taken there. He looked at the people sitting around, drinking coffee and chatting. And then he looked at the counter and he stopped. His father was in line. Simon recognized him because he looked just like him.

“He’s here,” Simon breathed out.

Everyone seemed to have located him as well. Simon stepped closer, letting go of Raphael’s hands. Simon had not been prepared to see his father, alive and standing so close to him.

“It’s him,” Simon couldn’t believe it. 

Levi Lovelace stepped forward when the person standing in front of him moved. He ordered a cup of black coffee and then started looking for change in his wallet. 

“Shit,” Simon’s father said under his breath.   
“Sir?” the girl behind the counter asked.  
“Sorry, I let me just look for my money,” Levi said.

Simon noticed what was wrong then. His father didn’t have any muggle money on him. And this coffee shop was very obviously a muggle establishment.  
The girl behind the counter started to look annoyed as Simon’s father kept patting his pockets and looking inside his wallet for money that would not suddenly appear.

“Here,” Levi looked up at the sudden voice next to him.

A girl was standing there, offering him some money. She was tiny, birdlike, but she couldn’t have been much younger than him. Her brown hair was big and bushy. Her jeans were high-waisted and she wore a neon-pink sweater.

“Oh no, I couldn’t-” Levi started.  
“Just take it,” the girl rolled her eyes. “You’re slowing down the line,”

Levi was hesitant, but he took the money anyway. He paid the girl behind the counter and turned to thank the girl again.

“Don’t mention it,” She said. 

The girl moved up to the counter and made her order. After she had paid, she moved towards the other side of the counter to wait for her coffee. Levi was there and he seemed to get the courage to talk to her again.

“I’m Levi...Levi Lovelace” he said.  
“oh god, he’s as awkward as Simon!” Raphael smirked at his boyfriend.  
“shut up” Simon elbowed him.  
“I’m Elaine,” the woman said. “Nice to meet you,”  
“She’s my mom” Simon whispered. “This is how they met,”  
“You’re not from around here, are you?” Elaine asked.  
“Am I that obvious?” Levi asked.  
“Kinda,” Elaine shrugged and Levi laughed.  
“I’m just visiting,” Levi explained.  
“You here for long?” Elaine asked.  
“A few weeks,” Levi nodded.

Both of them received their orders of coffee, but seemed hesitant to walk away. In the end, they continued talking and walked out of the coffee shop together.   
That was the end of the memory because they all returned back to the back of Ragnor’s shop. 

“What did you see?” Catarina asked.  
“Nothing too big,” Ragnor shook his head.  
“It was my parents,” Simon said. “How they met”  
“Aww, Simon” Catarina smiled gently at him.  
“We should look into the next one,” Simon cleared his throat.   
“You can take a moment-”  
“No” Simon cut her off. “I just...let’s keep looking. We have to find something useful.”

Everyone gave him a worried glance but did not argue. They gathered around the Pensieve again. Magnus took back the memory they had just seen and then poured another one.   
This time, Simon was prepared for the sensation that walking inside a memory caused. 

They appeared in Hogwarts. They were in a common room, Ravenclaw if the blue curtains were anything to go by. 

“Hey, Lovelace!” A guy called out as Levi walked inside the room. “You staying for Christmas break?”  
“No, I’m going to London” Levi shook his head.  
“He’s going to visit his girlfriend,” another guy teased.  
“Shut up,” Levi glared, his he was blushing and his glare lost any heat he was trying to convey.  
“Have you guys heard the rumors?” another guy asked.   
“What rumors?” Levi asked, taking a seat on his bed.  
“About Valentine,” The guy whispered.  
“You don’t believe that rubbish, do you?” The guy that had teased Levi asked.  
“Thomas, come on” the other man sighed.   
“I’m serious!” Thomas argued. “I heard he had an argument with the professor at DADA class. Anna from Gryffindor told me,”  
“So he doesn’t like muggle-borns, it’s not a big deal.”  
“Johnny, Thomas is muggle-born,” Levi told his friend. “And Andrew’s father is muggle”  
“Levi’s girlfriend is a muggle,” Andrew added.  
“Rumor has it, Valentine is creating a group,” Thomas explained. “He wants to...eliminate all muggle-borns.”  
“Eliminate all muggle-borns?” Johnny scoffed. “Do you hear how insane that sounds?”  
“I bet it’s nothing” Levi shook his head. “Valentine is harmless. He’s on his last year of Hogwarts,”  
“He’s the best student” Andrew pointed out.   
“He has followers,” Thomas said. “They call themselves The Circle.”   
“Muggle-borns are protected by the Ministry,” Levi tried to reason. “There’s no way Valentine could cause any real harm.”  
“I hope so” Thomas sighed.

The images shifted and Simon realized they were changing memories. They were suddenly in the streets of Hogsmeade, Simon’s father walking down the street. It was night, but there were still some shops open and people outside. The group followed after Simon’s father. Levi Lovelace walked inside a pub, he murmured someone to the man behind the bar and then he was allowed into the back room. 

The room was filled with people. Simon recognized Jia Penhallow, the Minister of Magic. Only, she wasn’t the Minister at this time. 

“There are many members of the Ministry here,” Alec murmured. “And some that studied with my parents at Hogwarts,”  
“My parents...they’re here,” Ragnor said.

Simon recognized Ragnor’s parents. They were sitting in the back, sitting next to each other and murmuring softly with other people inside the room. Simon recognized a few faces, people he had seen in the news, but there were many he didn’t recognize. Headmistress Vivianne Penhallow was there, looking very young. 

“Are we all here?” Someone asked.  
“We are,” Jia Penhallow answered.  
“What exactly are we doing here?” A man asked.   
“Valentine Morgenstern and his followers are growing stronger,” a woman spoke. “He has to be stopped.”  
“The Ministry said there’s nothing to worry about,” a man said. “Minister Malachi released a statement saying the Aurors had it all under control and that we should not panic,”  
“Minister Malachi is secretly working with Valentine,” the man standing next to Jia Penhallow said. Simon recognized him as Patrick Penhallow.  
“How would you know?” Someone asked.  
“Jia and I work in the Ministry and we’ve been digging up some information,” Patrick Penhallow said. “We have friends working at the Daily Prophet. The Minister has banned all newspaper from releasing information regarding the disappearances of muggle-borns,”  
“My cousin went missing two days ago,” A woman said.   
“Valentine and his followers are targetting muggle-borns and anyone that has a connection to muggles,” Jia explained. “They believe that muggle-borns should be eliminated, that they’re tainting the bloodlines of wizards. They’re kidnapping and killing as many muggle-borns as they can and they have to be stopped! Everyone in this room is either muggle-born or half-blood. We’ve got family that are muggles and we must protect them!”  
“What do we do?” Levi Lovelace asked.  
“We fight them,” Jia said fiercely.  
“We have some information…” Patrick started to explain everything they knew about Valentine and his followers and what they were doing.

Simon heard it all, but his attention was on his father. The more Patrick explained, the paler Levi looked. Simon knew he was thinking about Simon’s mother. Levi joined this secret army against Valentine because he wanted to protect his wife. Simon could feel his throat clogging, but he did not allow himself to panic too much. This was the Uprising his friends had talked about. And now, in Simon’s time, it was happening all over again.

The next memory they saw was at Hogwarts. Simon recognized the Astronomy tower right away. His father was standing by the edge, looking out towards the grounds of the castle.

“Levi Lovelace,” Professor Enoch approached Levi.  
“Professor Enoch,” Levi said, turning around to face the Divination professor.  
“What brings you back to Hogwarts?” Professor Enoch asked. “I heard you now lived among muggles.”  
“I do,” Levi nodded. “I have a wife, a daughter, and a son in the way”  
“Congratulations,” Professor Enoch said.   
“Professor Enoch,” Levi said, his voice rough “My wife...she’s a muggle and my daughter has not shown any signs of being magical.”  
“You’re worried about them,” Professor Enoch said.  
“Valentine...he needs to be stopped,” Levi said.  
“Valentine has been experimenting,” Professor Enoch explained. “The muggle-borns that have gone missing...some never appear, but those that do appear days later, they’re found with various wounds on their bodies. Our healers believe Valentine has been testing on them,”  
“Testing what?” Levi asked.  
“Blood,” Professor Enoch said. “Blood is very powerful. Valentine is a very powerful wizard and he’s created his own spells. Blood magic is the most powerful source of magic out there, but also the most dangerous. We believe he’s creating an army.”

Professor Enoch and Levi remained silent for a very long moment. Professor Enoch stood still as a statue, but Levi could not remain calm. He was pacing the floor, his hands twitching and playing with the hem of his shirt.

“You know the prophecy,” Professor Enoch said at last.  
“But if what the prophecy says is true and it is my son who can stop him…” Levi struggled to say the words. “That means Valentine will not be stopped, not now.”  
“His plans will be interrupted,” Professor Enoch nodded. “Already Minister Malachi has been detained and members of The Circle are under custody. Valentine will not succeed in his evil plans, not right now.”  
“But he will rise again,” Levi said, clearly distressed. “The prophecy says he will rise again and the only one that can stop him is…”  
“Your son,” Professor Enoch nodded. “You must protect him. Your son is the only hope we have to save muggle-borns. If Valentine were to succeed…”  
“We’ll be doomed,” Levi sighed.

The world shifted. One moment they were in the Astronomy Tower and the next they were in Simon’s living room. It looked different from how Simon remembers his home, but there was no doubt it was his home.

“I don’t understand,” Elaine Lewis was crying, her hands clutching at Levi’s shirt.   
“I know, my love,” Levi said, pain written all over his face. “But I must keep you and the kids safe,”  
“But when will you be back?” Elaine asked.   
“Soon,” Levi promised. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,”  
“Our son-” Elaine started. “You’ve got to be here when he comes!”

Elaine was heavily pregnant. Simon had seen photos of his mother when she was pregnant with him, but it was a whole new experience to see her right in front of him like that. 

“I’ll be back, I promise you” Levi kissed her forehead.  
“At least say goodnight to Rebecca,” Elaine said.  
“I will,” Levi nodded.

Elaine hugged her husband close to her. Levi hugged her back, but Simon saw him taking out his wand. Elaine was unaware of the wand being pointed at the back of her head, one moment she was hugging her husband and the next she was falling limp in his arms. Simon saw his father carry her towards the sofa. Elaine was sleeping, her breaths deep and her face serene. Levi swallowed heavily, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He pointed his wand towards Elaine’s head once more and chanted a spell. A stream of light moved between Levi’s wand Elaine’s temple. When he was done, Levi leaned down and kissed her once before walking out of the house. 

***

Simon gasped as they left the memories. He didn’t realize he was crying until Raphael wrapped his arms around him. Sobs shook his body violently and suddenly his legs were too weak. He felt them give out, but thankfully Raphael was there to support him and stop him from hitting the floor. Raphael guided him towards a sofa, but Simon kept crying. His breathing was rushed and tears blurred his vision. He could hear Raphael talking and he saw Catarina approaching him. But the sounds were muffled and he couldn’t focus. Simon tried to concentrate on Raphael, but it was too much and soon enough everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to update....I know :P   
> But I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Simon woke up, he was lying down. He was confused for a moment, not recognizing the place he was at. He looked around and saw a table in front of him with towers of books. There were also various pieces of antiques and bookshelves filled with more books and other random objects. Simon frowned, sitting up and realizing he was alone in the room. He saw the Pensieve standing near the wall and suddenly he remembered. The memories hit him hard, leaving him out of breath. He was in the backroom of the shop Ragnor’s parents owned. He and his friends had looked through the memories his father had left. 

He stood up with wobbly legs. He didn’t know how long he had been out or why he was by himself. Surely the others wouldn’t leave him by himself while he was passed out. Simon decided to look for the others and walked out of the backroom. He saw his friends instantly. Ragnor was behind the counter, Catarina and Raphael leaning against the counter across from him. Alec and Magnus were nearby looking at the different objects on the shelves. 

“They didn’t reveal anything we didn’t know already,” Ragnor pointed out.  
“We know the same things are happening again,” Catarina pointed out. “muggle-born wizards are going missing and no-one knows what’s happening to them.”  
“Why isn’t any of that in the news?” Raphael asked.  
“They’re keeping it quiet as to not cause chaos,” Alec explained.  
“We still don’t know how our friend Shirley is supposed to stop Valentine,” Magnus said.  
“For the last time, my name is Simon,”

Everyone turned to see him standing by the door. 

“Simon!” Raphael said, his face showing relief. “We didn’t know when you would wake up,”  
“What happened?” Simon asked, approaching them and standing next to Ragnor.  
“You freaked out after coming back from the last memory,” Ragnor explained.  
“You had a panic attack,” Catarina said gently. “We couldn’t get you to calm down, so I put you to sleep.”  
“That last memory...it must have been tough for you,” Raphael said. “We didn’t want you to get hurt,”  
“Right…” Simon took a deep breath.  
“How are you feeling?” Raphael asked him.  
“I mean...I’ve been better” Simon frowned down at his hands. “I’m still trying to...process everything.”  
“It is a lot to take in,” Alec nodded.   
“What are we going to do now?” Simon asked.  
“There’s nothing much we can do,” Magnus said. “There wasn’t much we could get from the memories. All we can do is stay alert, see if any of the things mentioned are repeating themselves.”  
“I’m not sure if we’re going to find much while we’re in Hogwarts,” Catarina frowned. “Jonathan will be gone and I’m sure the professors that aided Valentine are not going to be teaching again.”  
“We’ll need to find another way to stay informed,” Ragnor said. 

The six of them discussed what they’ve seen in the memories and tried to come up with possible plans. There wasn’t much they could do, but they concluded that at least they could stay prepared for what was to come. Simon needed some training to control his magic. He was extremely powerful and that was probably how he would defeat Valentine, by fighting against him. Simon needed to be prepared. The others agreed to help Simon control his magic. 

“We should get going,” Raphael sighed, checking the clock behind the counter. “It’s getting late. Mamá will be waiting for us.”  
“Oh say hello to Guadalupe from me!” Magnus said.  
“Will do,” Raphael nodded.  
“Take care you two,” Catarina smiled at Raphael and Simon.  
“Thanks for today, guys,” Simon said. “I...I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you guys,”  
“Oh Simon,” Catarina hugged him tightly. “We’ll always be here to help you!”

Simon and Raphael said their goodbyes before walking out of the shop hand-in-hand. They strolled quietly through Diagon Alley. 

“Are you alright?” Raphael asked him quietly.  
“Yeah,” Simon nodded. “I’m just...overwhelmed, I guess. It was really hard looking through my father’s memories. I just...I’ve never seen him alive! I knew what he looked like because of the wedding photos my mom kept and that yearbook we found. But seeing him standing so close, talking and...alive! It was too much”  
“I’m sorry,” Raphael murmured. “We shouldn’t have looked through the memories if it was too hard for you,”  
“No, I’m glad I did” Simon shook his head. “It was hard, but I’m also glad it happened. They were not all bad. I saw how my parents met and for glimpses, I could see my mother and father happy, truly happy.”  
“Simon! Raphael! there you are!”

They looked up to see Guadalupe and the twins approaching them. They had a ton of things with them. Books and supplies for the twins.

“Let me help you with that!” Simon instantly took the books from Guadalupe’s arms and Raphael helped with some of the bags.  
“You’re too kind,” Guadalupe smiled at Simon. “Are you joining us for dinner?”  
“Oh, I don’t know” Simon shook his head. “My mom is alone at home, I should really go to her.”  
“Invite her along!” Guadalupe said. “I would love to meet your mother, Simon.”  
“Oh...well, you see…” Simon struggled.  
“Simon’s mother is a muggle mamá,” explained Raphael. “She’s not used to magic yet,”  
“I understand” Guadalupe nodded. “We could go somewhere neutral then! One of those cute little muggle restaurants! I wouldn’t want to make your mother uncomfortable,”  
“I...I could ask her,” Simon said. “I need to get out of Diagon Alley so I can use my phone, though.”  
“Fantastic!” Guadalupe beamed. “Let’s get out of here and you can send the message,”

The five of them made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron. Guadalupe and the twins stayed inside the pub while Raphael accompanied Simon outside to make a call. Simon explained to his mom that Raphael’s mother was invited the two of them to dinner. Elaine seemed hesitant at first, but in the end, she agreed to meet them. Simon chose the restaurant, a nice Chinese place nearby that he had visited a few times with his mother. Guadalupe looked charmed at the whole place. It was a muggle restaurant, so Raphael’s family seemed thrilled with it. Simon thought they looked a bit funny, trying to act natural, but it was very endearing. Raphael caught his eyes when Guadalupe complemented the hostess of the restaurant on her great work. Simon trying to hide his laugh, but Raphael caught it. The Slytherin twitched his lip upward for a second before all of them settled down.

“It is so nice to meet you!” Guadalupe told Elaine.   
“Likewise!” Elaine smiled. “You have a wonderful son. I just hope he can teach Simon some manners,”  
“Mom!” Simon protested.  
“Oh Simon is lovely,” Guadalupe smiled sweetly at him. 

The six of them had a great time at dinner. Guadalupe and Elaine got along very well. Simon was relieved to see his mother interacting so comfortable with an all-wizards family. She was no longer as scared of the wizarding world and it warmed Simon’s heart that she was being so accepting.   
There were so many things he didn’t understand about his father’s death. At least now he knew why his mother hadn’t known about the wizarding world when Simon got his letter. Looking at her, across the table laughing together with Guadalupe, Simon felt his heart swell. His mother deserved better than having her memories altered and losing her husband. But she was alright. She was safe and alive and she did her best raising him. Simon had many memories of his childhood with his mother. No matter how much he wished to have had his father then, he was grateful he still had Elaine by his side. He just hoped he could protect her when Valentine’s army rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below and let me know what you think!   
> Thanks for your endless support and love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you think with your comments below!  
> Also, don't forget to give it some kudos and bookmark the story and the series!
> 
> See you next Monday with a new chapter!


End file.
